The Moon
by Q.a-reii88
Summary: Dio, seorang lelaki mungil yang memiliki kehidupan normal, tapi sebuah kecelakaan membuatnya terlempar kemasa lalu, kemasa lalu dimana ia diharuskan melindungi seorang pangeran dari makhluk-makhluk supranatural.. Kaid.o/Jongd.o, Chanbaek, other. boyxboy. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon**

 **Main Cast: Kyungsoo & Kai**

 **Pairing: Kaid.o / Jongd.o and Other**

 **Genre: Romance — Fantasy**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

 **Note: Terinspirasi dari film Teen Wolf**

* * *

 _Saat itu malam, seorang perempuan berlari tergesa-gesa diantara pepohonan, aroma darah memenuhi paru-parunya disetiap tarikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia terus berlari dan berlari sekalipun pakaiannya rusak dibanyak tempat karena ranting-ranting pohon yang ia lalui._

 _Titik-titik keringat didahi si perempuan berkilauan saat cahaya bulan menelisik dari celah-celah dedaunan, menempa wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka dan darah. Bayangannya berkelebat cepat diantara bayang-bayang rerimbunan pohon. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jauh_

 _Tak lama si perempuan keluar dari hutan, cahaya bulan utuh menimpanya tanpa terhalang. Ia sampai dibukit karang lapang yang menjorok ke laut. Debur ombak keras menempa bukit karang dibawah kakinya. Lebih ganas dibanding malam-malam biasanya. Ini malam purnama._

 _Si perempuan hendak kembali tapi seseorang datang dengan tawanya yang terdengar menjijikkan di telinga si perempuan. Si perempuan memasang kuda-kudanya, tapi musuh didepannya berubah, seluruh tubuhnya mulai tertutupi sisik berwarna biru, matanya kuning layaknya seekor ular, ia juga memiliki ekor._

 _"Kanima"_

 _Akhirnya si perempuan bertarung dengan makhluk tersebut hingga si perempuan terpojok berdiri ditepi tebing dan akhirnya jatuh dari tebing._

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat…" Teriak seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati keluar dari sebuah rumah, seorang wanita ikut keluar

"Dio-ah tunggu nak, kau lupa memberikan ciuman untuk ibumu ini…" Anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Dio' itu mem-pout kan bibirnya,

"Mom… come on, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Wanita dengan nama Lee Soobin yang dipanggil 'ibu' oleh Dio mengangkat bahunya tak peduli

"Tak ada kata terlalu tua untuk seorang anak memberikan ciuman pada ibunya" Dio mendesah lalu menganggukan kepalanya, Dio tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan ibunya, Dio segera berlari setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi sebelah kanan ibunya.

…

Dio berdiri didepan gedung kampus barunya, Dio menatap kearah langit, jika sedang gugup ia suka memandang langit sebelum masuk Dio mengeratkan jacketnya, udara dingin musim gugur di kota Seoul terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan london, Dio baru 2 hari pindah kekorea, Dio meletakan tangannya diatas dada merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia harap ia bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat, setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas Dio melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung.

"Dio…" Dio yang sedang mencari ruang rektor berhenti saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya, ia berbalik. Seulas senyum muncul diwajah Dio saat ia melihat orang yang memanggil namanya, Dio berlari lalu menabraknya dengan keras, beruntung orang yang ditabrak Dio bisa menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya,

"Dio kau hampir membuatku jatuh" Tapi Dio tak memperdulikannya ia memeluk lelaki didepannya dengan erat

"Kai… you here…" Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kai' itu tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Dio, "Oh… _thanks God_ , aku pikir aku tak akan memiliki teman dihari pertamaku disini…" Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan Dio, ia tahu bahwa Dio terlalu malu untuk menyapa orang asing terlebih dahulu. Kai melepaskan pelukannya saat seseorang memanggil namanya, Kai menengok kebelakang, Dio pun ikut melihat kearah belakang Kai, ia melihat seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki,

"Kai, kau tak ingin memperkenalkannya padaku" Ucap si perempuan, Kai tersenyum, ia menarik si perempuan kesisinya

"Krystal kenalkan _he's Dio, my best friend_ , Dio yang selalu membantuku saat aku di london" Ucap Kai pada Krystal, " _And Dio, she's krystal, my girlfriend_ " Dio mematung sejenak, ia terkejut, walau mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun tapi mereka masih saling menelepon dan Kai tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal ia sudah memiliki kekasih, " _And he's Suho,_ dia senior kita" Saat Dio hendak berbicara ia melihat Suho memukul kepala Kai.

"Sudah kukatakan panggil aku 'Hyung'" Dio tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suho, ia seperti melihat seorang ayah yang sedang mendisiplinkan anaknya,

"Arraseoyo, aku hanya lupa Suho H.Y.U.N.G" ucap Kai dengan menekankan kata 'Hyung', Dio tersenyum lalu dengan refleks ia mengusap kepala yang dipukul Suho, Krystal dan Suho terdiam melihatnya.

"Dio-ssi namaku Suho…" Dio tersentak, ia melihat Suho mengulurkan tangannya, Dio tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan Suho lalu menyebutkan namanya, ia melakukan itu juga pada Krystal. "Dio-ssi kalau aku boleh tahu berapa umurmu?" Tanya Suho, tapi belum sempat Dio menjawab, Kai berbicara terlebih dulu,

"Umur Dio 21 tahun, dia lebih tua satu tahun denganku" Suho kembali memukul kepala Kai

"Jika kau lebih muda seharusnya kau memanggil Dio-ssi dengan panggilan hyung juga" Dio dan Krystal tertawa kecil

" _It's okay_ Suho sunbae-nim, aku sudah menganggap Kai seperti saudaraku sendiri, lagi pula Kai sudah terbiasa memanggilku hanya dengan nama," Suho menggelengkan kepalanya

"Itu tak boleh Dio-ssi, Kai harus dibiasakan menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua, dia bukan lagi di london" Dio menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengerti maksud Suho, korea adalah negara yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai confusius, "Dan Dio-ssi bolehkah aku menggunakan kalimat ' _banmal'_ padamu" Dio menganggukan kepalanya lagi

"Tentu saja boleh Sunbae-nim" Suho tersenyum

"Kau boleh memanggilku Hyung, Dio-ah" Ucap Suho, Dio mengangguk lagi.

"O… _by the way Dio…_ " Kai dapat merasakan kalau Suho tengah menatapnya "…hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai

"Aku sedang mencari ruang rektor, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya"

"Bi…" Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Suho menyela,

"Aku akan mengantarmu…" Kai melirik kearah Suho, Suho menunjuk Krystal menggunakan dagunya, memberi tanda bahwa Krystal sedang menunggu, "Bukankah kau mau mengantar Krystal makan? Ia sudah kelaparan" Kai menoleh kearah Krystal yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "Biar aku yang mengantar Dio…" Ucapnya lagi, tapi Dio menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak enak jika harus merepotkan seseorang yang baru ia kenal,

"Tak perlu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu Suho hyung" Suho tersenyum

"Memang merepotkan… tapi mungkin kau bisa membayarku dengan segelas coffee" Dio tertawa mendengar perkataan Suho, Suho orang yang menyenangkan menurutnya,

"Call…" ucap Dio seraya menjentikkan jari nya, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai, "Kai lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, aku tak ingin terlambat di kelas pertamaku" Pamit Dio, setelah Kai menganggukkan kepalanya Suho menarik penggelangan tangan Dio pergi keruang rektor sedangkan Kai pergi ke kantin kampus dengan Krystal.

Setelah mengantar Dio, Suho pergi menyusul Kai dan Krystal ke kantin, Suho berdiri didepan pintu masuk kantin, ia melihat kesegala arah mencari keberadaan Kai dan Krystal,

"Oppa… Suho oppa…" Seseorang memanggilnya, Suho tersenyum saat melihat Krystal tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Suho dengan cepat mendekati Krystal,

"Kai dimana?" Tanya Suho saat ia duduk didepan Krystal,

"Kai sedang memesan makanan, Oppa… aku akan ke toilet, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, aku akan mengatakannya pada Kai" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa Oppa yakin? Kai yang traktir" Tanya Krystal lagi, Suho tertawa

"Sungguh tak perlu Krystal-ah" Krystal mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Kai datang dengan beberapa makanan dikedua tangannya

"Hyung, Krystal mana?" Tanya Kai seraya meletakan makanan dimeja

"Ke toilet…" Suho menatap Kai lama, ia menunggu Kai duduk,

"Kai-ah… apa Dio benar-benar seorang lelaki?" Tanya Suho saat melihat Kai sudah duduk didepannya, Kai menoleh kearah Suho, terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, Suho menekuk alisnya melihat reaksi yang diberikan Kai, "Kenapa kau tertawa" Kai berdehem, mencoba menahan tawa nya,

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki, tapi Hyung, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu"

"Hanya penasaran, saat aku menarik tangannya aku seperti menarik seorang perempuan, kulitnya putih bersinar dan begitu halus, tubuhnya pun juga bukankah terlalu mungil untuk seorang lelaki, bentuk matanya yang bulat, hidungnya, pipinya dan bahkan bibirnya yang merah tampak membuatnya seperti seorang perempuan" Kai tertawa kembali, ia mengerti maksud Suho, Dio sangat cantik untuk ukuran lelaki,

"Bukan hanya fisiknya tapi sifatnya pun seperti perempuan, Dio hyung itu sangat baik, ia tak pernah membenci orang, dulu saat di london Dio hyung sering di bully, tapi ia tak pernah membenci orang-orang yang membully nya, Dio hyung juga senang membersihkan rumah dan juga memasak" Kai tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Dio saat mereka masih di london, ia menundukkan kepalanya _'karena itulah aku menyukainya'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya" Kai menoleh kearah Suho

"Tentu saja, dulu saat di _SHS_ hanya aku dan Dio hyung yang berkewarganegaraan asia, jadi kami selalu bersama-sama" Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau kau sangat mengenal Dio, apa kau tahu orang seperti apa yang Dio sukai?" Kai menekuk kedua alisnya, merasa aneh karena tak biasanya Suho menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya apa lagi tentang orang yang baru Suho kenal,

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai Dio hyung?" Kai menghela nafas, saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Suho padanya "Lebih baik Hyung menyerah, yang aku tahu Dio hyung itu menyukai perempuan" Belum sempat Suho berbicara Krystal datang,

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, sepertinya sangat serius" Suho dan Kai saling berpandangan, mengerti maksud Suho, Kai berbohong

"Tak ada, hanya tentang motor" Krystal mengangguk percaya, karena Suho dan Kai memang sering ikut balap liar.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

12.30 PM

"Baiklah… sekian untuk kelas hari ini, terima kasih dan sampai ketemu…" Ucap dosen saat alarm di handphonenya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ia sudah mengajar selama 2 jam, Dio menghela nafas berat lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya saat Dosen keluar kelas, hari ini ia hanya memiliki 1 kelas tapi ia sudah merasa lelah, ia sedikit kesulitan mengikuti penjelasan dosen, ia hanya mencatat bagian-bagian yang menurutnya penting dan itu pun ia menggunakan huruf alphabet bukan huruf hangul, ia masih terlalu lambat jika harus membaca dan menulis huruf hangul.

Saat Dio hendak bangun dari kursi seseorang menepuk punggungnya,

"Annyeong, namaku Baixian" Dio tersenyum melihat seorang lelaki yang hampir sama mungilnya dengan dirinya,

"Annyeong haseyo" Dio membungkukkan kepalanya,

"Kau bisa menggunakan kalimat 'banmal' padaku, aku tak sengaja melihat datamu kemarin, kita seumuran"

"Ah, _ne…_ namaku Dio, aku belum terlalu lancar berbahasa korea, mohon dimengerti" Baixian menepuk tangannya sekali

"Omo benar, kau dari london kan, jadi Dio nama inggris mu, bagaimana dengan nama korea mu"

"Aku belum punya nama korea… _how about you?_ "

" _Na…_?" Baixian menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri

"Uhm…" Dio menganggukan kepalanya "… _didn't you chinese?_ " Baixian tertawa

"A… ani… namaku memang Baixian, tapi aku 100 persen orang korea, dulu ayahku menyukai film cina, jadi dia memberiku nama cina, aku mau mengganti namaku tapi aku masih berusaha membujuk kedua orang tua ku" Dio hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Baixian

"Dio-ah…" Dio dan Baixian menoleh kearah pintu saat seseorang memanggil nama Dio

"Suho hyung…" Panggil Baixian saat melihat Suho di ambang pintu

"Baixian annyeong…" sapa Suho pada Baixian

"Suho hyung… kau sudah mengenalnya?" Baixian menunjuk kearah Dio "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya lagi seraya ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Suho dan Dio saling bertatapan

"Kai yang mengenalkannya tadi padaku, Dio dan Kai sudah berteman sejak di london" Ucap Suho tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Dio, Baixian melihat kearah Dio dan Suho bergantian lalu tersenyum

"Omo… jinjja… daebak, kau tak akan jadi obat nyamuk lagi Suho hyung," Suho menoleh kearah Baixian dengan kedua alis ditekuknya, "Saat kita jalan dengan Kai, kita bisa triple date, Kai dengan Krystal, Suho hyung dengan Dio dan aku dengan… AWW…" Sebelum Baixian menyelesaikan perkataannya, Suho memukul kepalanya

"A… apa… apa maksudmu" Ucap Suho gugup dengan wajah memerah, Dio melihat Suho dan Baixian bergantian, dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baixian katakan.

"Suho hyung, kenapa kau mencariku" Tanya Dio, Suho menoleh kearah Dio, ia tersenyum lembut

"Karena kau anak baru, kupikir mungkin kau butuh seorang tour guide untuk mengantarmu berkeliling" Dio tertawa

"Sebenarnya aku tak perlu seorang tour guide, tapi karena Suho hyung sudah ada disini mungkin Hyung bisa mengantarku ke kantin, aku…" suara perut Dio berbunyi "…lapar…" Suho dan Baexian terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa, Dio menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, "A… aku lapar, aku tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi" Suho berdehem, berusaha meredakan tawanya

"Baiklah kita ke kantin, Baixian kau ikut?" Baixian mengangguk

"Tentu saja aku ikut, _pinky milk… I'm coming..._ " Teriak Baixian seraya berjalan mendahului Dio dan Suho, Dio dan Suho tertawa sambil berjalan mengikuti Baixian ke kantin.

…

Warna Orange sudah memenuhi langit sore kota seoul, Dio sedang duduk di halte, tak banyak orang disana hanya ada dirinya dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku, Dio menutup matanya saat angin membawa aroma pepohonan khas musim gugur, bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat, ia tersenyum mengingat Baixian dan Suho saat dikantin tadi, Suho hyung adalah teman yang hangat, ia merasa nyaman berada didekatnya sedangkan Baixian adalah teman yang menyenangkan, ia merasa jika ia berada didekatnya ia akan selalu merasa senang, ia merasa lega dihari pertamanya ia sudah mendapatkan teman.

Saat angin kembali berhembus, sebuah suara ikut berbisik,

" _Kyungsoo-ah… Kyungsoo-ah… tolong…"_

Dio tersentak, ia kenal dengan suara tersebut,

"Kai…" Bisiknya, Dio bangun dari kursi, menengok kesegala arah tapi ia tak menemukan Kai, kemudian ia mendekat kearah wanita paruh baya yang sedang mambaca,

"Joesonghaeyo Ahjumma, apa ahjumma mendengar seseorang meminta tolong?" Wanita tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tak mendengar apapun" Dio membungkukkan punggungnya

"Kamsahabnida, maaf jika aku mengganggu" Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, Dio kembali ketempat duduknya, "Apa hanya perasaanku saja" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, baru saja Dio duduk, dia berdiri lagi karena bus yang akan membawanya pulang datang.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

 _Disebuah gubuk seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan tengah bersembunyi._

 _"Orabeoni…" Panggil si perempuan, lelaki yang dipanggil 'Orabeoni' mendekat lalu memegang kedua pundaknya_

 _"Dengarkan aku, kau harus ke istana, Seja jeoha sudah menunggumu, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian, kau harus segera pergi" Si perempuan menggelengkan kepalanya_

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan Oeraboni, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu" Lelaki itu meremas pundaknya_

 _"Kyungsoo-ah dengarkan, tugas mu adalah berada disisi Seja jeoha, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan diriku, percayalah pada kakakmu ini, aku akan segera menyusulmu" setelah melihat perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu menganggukan kepalanya, lelaki yang dipanggil 'Orabeoni' tersebut segera pergi keluar, Kyungsoo menunggu sejenak, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang diluar, saat ia hendak keluar sebuah suara langkah kaki menghentikannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu hancur, dengan perlahan seorang lelaki masuk, lelaki tersebut tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo._

 _"Ternyata kau disini" Lelaki itu tertawa meremehkan lalu dengan perlahan tubuhnya berubah, pupil mata lelaki itu melebar sehingga tak ada lagi warna putih di bola matanya, begitupun dengan kukunya kuku-kukunya memanjang dan menghitam, lalu dikedua tangan dan punggungnya tumbuh duri layaknya sebuah pisau,_

 _"Girtablilu…" Bisik Kyungsoo, Lelaki itu masih tertawa, ia mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mencoba menjauh tapi si lelaki lebih cepat, tangan kirinya mencekik leher Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya ia angkat keatas,_

 _"MATI…" Teriak si lelaki sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya_

…

"Tidak… tidak… TIDAK… TIDAAAK…" Dio tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras, tapi Dio tak bisa melihat dengan jelas penglihatannya mengabur,

"Dio, ada apa sayang…" Lee Soobin mendekati anaknya

"Mommy…hh" Dio terengah-engah, Lee Soobin segera memeluk anaknya

"Aigoo, _my son_ , kau bermimpi buruk, gwenchana, Mommy ada disini gwenchana" Lee soobin mencoba menenangkan Dio, perlahan nafas Dio mulai tenang, penglihatannya pun mulai membaik, "Apa kau sudah tenang?" Lee Soobin menyentuh dahi dan pipi anaknya yang basah oleh keringat, Dio mengangguk,

"Mom, aku sudah tak apa…" Dio melirik kearah jam "…lebih baik Mommy kembali tidur, ini masih tengah malam" Lee Soobin mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut,

"Kau juga tidurlah lagi" Dio hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Lee Soobin kembali kekamarnya setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman didahi Dio, Dio kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya,

"Apa benar hanya mimpi…tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata" Gumamnya, akhirnya Dio menutup matanya, berharap mimpinya tak datang lagi.

…

Didalam Perpustakaan Dio sedang duduk didepan laptopnya.

 _Girtablilu atau scorpion-man adalah makhluk suprnatural yang berasal dari mitologi sumerian, dikabarkan saat mereka bertransformasi, mata mereka benar-benar hitam dengan pupil dan iris yang tak terlihat, deretan duri berbisa akan tubuh dari kulit mereka, di sepanjang tungkai lengan dan punggung mereka. Dan jika kau terkena racun mereka, rasa sakit yang didapatkan tak akan pernah bisa hilang se…"_

Belum selesai Dio membaca, Baixian datang dan menepuk pundaknya

"O… OMO… baixian, kau mengejutkanku" Ucap Dio sedikit berteriak, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, Baixian membungkukkan punggungnya keorang-orang yang melihatnya dan Dio,

"Mian aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu…" Ucap Baixian, Dio menjawab perkataan Baixian dengan senyuman lalu ia menoleh kembali ke laptop nya "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Tanyanya saat Baixian melihat Dio sibuk dengan laptop nya

"Tak ada, aku hanya sedang melihat sesuatu" Ucap Dio tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop,

"Dio hyung, aku tak tahu kalau kau menyukai hal-hal supranatural" Dio menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia melihat Kai dibelakang Baixian,

"Kai kau disini…" ia tersenyum "…A… aku tak menyukainya aku hanya penasaran" Dio mematikan laptopnya, "Ada apa ini, tak biasanya kalian ada di perpustakaan" Baixian menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, ia merasa malu karena Dio sudah memahaminya walau mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu,

"Kami mencarimu Hyung, kami ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" Kai memegang pergelangan tangannya, Dio menekuk kedua alisnya

"Memperkenalkan siapa?" Kai tak menghiraukannya ia malah menariknya pergi keluar perpustakaan.

…

Dikantin yang sudah hampir dipenuhi, seorang lelaki duduk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya, beberapa perempuan mendekatinya dan berusaha membuat percakapan tapi ia hanya tersenyum tak beniat untuk berbicara pada perempuan tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung…" Lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia tersenyum hangat melihat orang yang memanggilnya,

"Kai…" ucap Chanyeol sambil bangun dari kursinya, disamping kiri Kai ia melihat seorang lelaki yang sama mungilnya dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol menampilkan senyum hangatnya, tapi Dio malah memperhatikan Chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, ia berpikir lelaki didepannya begitu tinggi, dan wajahnya begitu tampan, bahkan kaca mata bulat kuno yang digunakannya tak membuatnya seperti seorang kutu buku. Dio tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan matanya.

"Oh god… Sorry…" Ucap Dio segera meminta maaf, ia merasa tak enak di pertemuan pertamanya ia malah memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tak sopan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum

"Aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Dio tersenyum ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol

"Aku Dio, _nice to meet you_ "

"Chanyeol itu seumuran dengan kita, kau tak perlu memakai kalimat formal Dio-ah" Ucap Baixian, Dio menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah mengambil beberapa makanan suho datang,

"Maaf aku terlambat" Ucapnya sambil duduk didepan Dio

"Suho hyung, kau tak perlu mengambil makanan, Dio sudah mengambilkannya untukmu" Ucap Baixian sambil memberikannya sepiring sushi, Suho melirik kearah Dio,

"Ah… aku dengar dari petugas kantin kalau mereka tak banyak menyiapkan sushi, dan aku ingat kalau Suho hyung menyukainya, jadi aku mengambilkannya untukmu, takut kehabisan…" Jelas Dio, "…apa Hyung sedang tak ingin sushi?" Tanya Dio, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya

"Terima kasih Dio-ah" Dio tersenyum.

" _By the way Dio hyung_ , kalau Hyung tertarik dengan hal-hal supranatural kau bisa menanyakannya pada Chanyeol hyung, Dia tahu banyak mengenai hal-hal magis seperti itu" Ucap Kai, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menoleh kearah Dio

"Kalau kau benar-benar tertarik, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku Dio-ah" Dio menatap Chanyeol dengan antusias

"Apa kau tahu tentang _girtablilu_?" Tanya Dio langsung, Chanyeol tersenyum

"Tentu aku tahu, _girtablilu, a scorpion man,_ legenda mengatakan saat ia bertransformasi, deretan duri tumbuh ditubuhnya, dan matanya, matanya menjadi hitam, sehitam kegelapan, dan racun yang ada pada duri dan kukunya sama dengan racun dari 10 ekor kalajengking, jika kau terkena racunnya rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dapat membuatmu berpikir lebih baik mati, dan hanya seorang druids yang dapat menyembuhkannya"

"Druids? Maksudmu peri? Dan juga bukankah racun dari girtablilu tak dapat dihilangkan? Itu menurut apa yang aku baca diinternet" Chanyeol tertawa

"Druid bukanlah peri yang sering diceritakan orang-orang, mereka manusia, manusia yang mempunyai kelebihan. Druids itu terhubung dengan hutan, aku tak tahu cara menjelaskannya karena hanya mereka yang merasakan. Tapi mungkin seperti mereka dapat memahami pepohonan" Dio menekuk alisnya ia tak tahu kenapa cara bicara Chanyeol seperti ia sudah pernah melihat mereka (druids), "Oh dan ada Banshee…" Belum selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan, Dio menyela

"Aku tahu Banshee… roh wanita pembawa kematian, konon katanya jika kita mendengar teriakannya, kita akan mati" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Teriakan banshee tidak menyebabkan kematian, tapi mereka merasakan kematian. Banshee adalah penghubung semua makhluk supranatural, kekuatan banshee sangat diinginkan oleh semua makhluk supranatural, dan jika kau bertemu dengan banshee, kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau harus melindunginya" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baixian yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai dan Suho, Dio mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baixian bergantian, ia merasa tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baixian terasa aneh.

"Chanyeol-ah, dari mana kau mengetahui hal-hal supranatural seperti ini, hampir semua yang kau katakan berbeda dengan yang kubaca dari internet"

"Internet tak selalu benar dan…" Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara handphone Dio berbunyi, Dio mengambil handphone dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk, ia mengerutkan alisnya

"Guys aku pulang lebih dulu," Ucap Dio seraya bangun dari kursinya, Suho ikut bangun

"Biar aku antar…" Ucap Suho,

"Gomawo Hyung…" Suho tersenyum, Dio menoleh kearah Chanyeol, Baixian dan Kai, "Aku pulang" Kai dan Baixian menganggukan kepalanya, tapi Chanyeol bangun dari kursinya lalu mendekat kearah Dio, ia mencengkram lengan Dio

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Kanima, kau harus lari, ingat itu…"

"Kanima?"

"Kanima makhluk bersisik, racun yang keluar dari cakar dan ekornya dapat melumpuhkanmu" Dio menekuk kedua alisnya

"Bukankah lebih berbahaya bertemu dengan girtablilu dari pada kanima?"

"Percayalah kau harus lari, lari sejauh mungkin" Dio tertawa melihat raut khawatir tergambar diwajah Chanyeol

"Arraso, lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya…" Dio menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol beberapa kali "Aku pulang…" Dio pun pergi dengan Suho meninggalkan Baixian, Chanyeol dan Kai.

…

Dio dan Suho sedang berjalan dijalan yang hampir dipenuhi daun-daun kering, Dio melirik kearah Suho,

"Suho hyung…" Panggil Dio ragu, Suho hanya diam, menunggu Dio melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa Hyung pernah jatuh cinta?" Suho tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Dio, "Seperti apa rasanya" Tanyanya lagi, Dio menoleh kearah Suho, lalu ia mem-pot kan mulutnya saat melihat Suho yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya "Tak ada yang perlu hyung tertawakan okay, aku hanya penasaran" Tawa Suho akhirnya meledak mendengar perkataan Dio

"Arraso… miane…" Suho berusaha meredam tawanya, "Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta…" Dio menatapnya dengan antusias, "Cinta itu rasanya seperti kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit" Suho tersenyum melihat Dio mengerutkan keningnya merasa tak puas dengan jawabannya "Kau harus merasakannya sendiri Dio-ah" Suho mengusak rambut Dio dengan lembut,

"Tapi Hyu…" Dio berhenti saat angin membawa suara berbisik ditelinganya

 _"Kyungsoo-ah… Kyungsoo-ah… jangan pergi, tolong tinggallah disisiku"_

Dio menoleh kesegala arah mencari asal suara tersebut

"Hyung apa kau dengar itu" Suho mengerutkan keningnya, ia pun ikut melihat kesegala arah

"Dengar? Dengar apa? Aku tak mendengar apapun"

"Suara Kai. Aku yakin itu suara Kai"

"Kai? Aku benar-benar tak mendengar apapun" Dio tak menghiraukan perkataan Suho, ia sibuk mencari asal suara tersebut, ia sangat yakin bahwa suara yang didengarnya suara Kai, Suho memegang kedua pundak Dio, ia memaksa Dio untuk melihat kearahnya, "Lihat aku Dio-ah, itu hanya perasaanmu, aku tak mendegar apapun"

"Tapi Suho hyung…"

"Percayalah padaku, aku tak mendengar apapun, lagi pula jika Kai ada disini dia pasti akan datang menghampirimu" Dio akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, Suho mendorong punggung Dio agar terus berjalan, tapi Dio tetap menoleh kebelakang, "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" Ucap Suho sambil mendong Dio lebih kuat sampai ke halte dan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah hutan yang gelap seorang lelaki dan perempuan berdiri saling membelakangi,_

 _"Pergilah…" Perintah seorang lelaki berkulit coklat_

 _"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jeoha sendirian"_

 _"Kyungsoo-ah pergilah aku mohon, kau tak bisa bertarung tanpa pedangmu" Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang yang sudah patah, Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tangan kirinya perlahan mengambil sebuah kunai, lalu melemparkannya kearah semak-semak yang berada dibelakangnya, suara tawa terdengar, lalu seorang lelaki dengan mata yang sepenuhnya putih tanpa adanya pupil mata, berkuku panjang dan dengan gigi tajam layaknya seekor hiu keluar dari semak-semak yang ia lempari kunai,_

 _"Saejabin ternyata mempunyai insting yang lebih kuat dibanding Seja jeoha" Lelaki itu terkikik,_

 _"Wendigo…" menyadari siapa musuhnya_ _Seja jeoha segera memasang kuda-kudanya, perlahan tubuh Seja jeoha berubah, rambut tumbuh disekitar pipinya, taringnya pun tumbuh dibagian gigi atas dan bawahnya, Seja jeoha menggeram, lelaki itu berlari kearah Kyungsoo tapi Seja jeoha menghadangnya_

 _"Pergi…" Teriak Seja jeoha, Kyungsoo segera berlari menjauh, Soo terus berlari tapi ia masih merasakan seseorang mengikutinya, Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar dari hutan, Ia sampai dibukit karang lapang yang menjorok ke laut. Debur ombak keras menempa bukit karang dibawah kakinya. Kyungsoo hendak kembali tapi seorang perempuan datang dengan tawanya yang terdengar menjijikkan di telinganya. Kyungsoo memasang kuda-kudanya, ia menghunuskan pedang patahnya, perempuan itu tertawa lalu kemudian tubuhnya berubah, seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi sisik berwarna biru, matanya kuning layaknya seekor ular, ia juga memiliki ekor,_

 _"Kanima" bisik Kyungsoo, perempuan tersebut tersenyum_

 _"menyerahlah" tapi Kyungsoo tak mendengarkannya, ia tetap menghunuskan pedangnya, perempuan itu tertawa kembali lalu secara tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan ekornya mencoba untuk mencambuk Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo dengan sigap menangkisnya menggunakan pedang, perempuan itu terus mencakar dan mencambuki Soo, tapi Soo tetap bisa menangkisnya, walau ia terpojok berdiri ditepi tebing_

 _"Sudah kukatakan menyerahlah, seorang manusia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku" Tapi Kyungsoo tetap memasang kuda-kudanya, perempuan itu mendesis karena Kyungsoo masih tak menunjukan niat untuk menyerah, perempuan itu kembali mencakar tapi Kyungsoo tetap bisa menangkisnya, lalu ia mencoba menendang kaki bawah Soo tapi Soo menghindarinya dengan melompat, tapi disaat Kyungsoo melompat perempuan itu segera mencambukkan ekornya ke perutnya, perempuan itu tersenyum senang saat melihat darah merembes dipakaiannya, tubuh Soo melemah karena racun yang ada di ekor si perempuan, Kyungsoo mencoba menguatkan kakinya berusaha agar ia tak jatuh kebelakang, tapi tak bisa, Kyungsoo tak bisa menguatkan kakinya, ia pun jatuh._

…

"Tidak… tidak…tidak…" Dio mengigau dalam tidurnya, Lee Soobin masuk kedalam kamar Dio dengan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar teriakan anaknya, ia segera mendekati Dio,

"Dio… Dio sayang… bangun… Dio bangun nak… Dio…" Lee Soobin menepuk pipi Dio beberapa kali, ia berusaha membangunkan anaknya

"Tidak… TIDAAAK…" Dio bangun, matanya berair, seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, disaat Dio melihat ibunya, ia segera memeluknya dan mulai menangis

"Mom… Mommy… Mommy…" Ucapnya terisak, ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini,

"Tenanglah nak, aku ada disini, tenanglah… tenanglah semuanya hanya mimpi" Lee Soobin mengelus punggung anaknya, Sudah hampir seminggu anaknya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluknya, perlahan nafas Dio mulai teratur tubuhnya yang gemetar pun sudah tenang,

"Mom, maafkan aku" Lee Soobin tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut basah yang menempel dikening anaknya,

"Gwenchana…" Lee Soobin menggenggam tangan anaknya " _Dio-ah, do you want to see a psychiatrist_ , aku khawatir, kau sudah mengalami mimpi buruk selama beberapa hari, mungkin kau belum terbiasa tinggal disini" Dio berpikir sejenak lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya, mungkin apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar, mungkin ia belum terbiasa dengan suasana baru, Lee Soobin tersenyum melihat Dio mengangguk, "Apa kau ingin Mommy temani nanti?"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa minta Baixian atau Kai menemaniku"

"Baiklah, besok Mommy akan membuatkan janjinya untukmu, " Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "Sekarang kembalilah tidur ini masih tengah malam," Ucap Lee Soobin sambil mengelus rambut yang menutupi kening Dio, ia tersenyum melihat anaknya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, ia mendekati Dio lalu mencium kening anaknya, "I love you…" Bisik Lee Soobin saat melihat anaknya sudah tertidur.

…

Dio sedang menyusuri koridor kampus menuju tempat parkir, seharusnya sekarang ia ada diskusi dengan dosen tapi ia meminta ijin pulang pada kyosu-nim, karena ibunya baru saja menelepon memberitahukannya kalau janji temu dengan psikiater akan dilakukan 2 jam lagi, ia sudah meminta Baixian dan kai untuk menemaninya, tapi Baixian tak bisa ikut.

"Kai maaf aku lama" Ucapnya saat ia sudah berada didepan Kai,

"Gwenchana, tapi Hyung sepertinya kita harus menggunakan bus" Kai melirik kearah ban mobilnya, Dio pun ikut melihat kearah mata Kai tertuju, "Ban mobilku bocor, aku sudah memanggil montir, tapi kurasa akan lama jika kita menunggu" Dio mengangguk, ia tak keberatan menggunakan bus, lagi pula tiap hari ia menggunakan bus.

Mereka berjalan kearah gerbang, Kai melirik Dio beberapa kali, ia ragu apa ia harus bertanya kenapa Dio menemui psikiater atau tidak, tapi karena terlalu penasaran akhirnya Kai menanyakannya

"Hyung kenapa kau ingin menemui psikiater?" Tanya Kai, tapi belum sempat Dio menjawab seseorang menjawabnya terlebih dahulu

"Itu karena Dio tak bisa tidur nyenyak" Dio menoleh kearah belakangnya, ia tersenyum melihat Baixian dan Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya, "Dio-ah, aku akan ikut mengantarmu," Ucapnya lagi, Dio melebarkan matanya, senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Jinjja…?"

"Hmm… Chanyeol memintaku untuk menemanimu" Dio melirik kearah Chanyeol, ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' tanpa bersuara kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Dio hyung, kau tak bisa tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Kai, Dio mem-pout kan bibirnya sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Beberapa hari ini aku mengalami mimpi buruk, tapi mungkin karena aku belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tempat baru jadi Mommy memintaku untuk berkonsultasi," Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

Selama dijalan senyuman tak pernah pergi dari wajah Dio, berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang menunjukan wajah khawatir, beberapa kali ia juga memegang dada kirinya,

"Kai-ah gwenchana" Tanya Baixian saat melihat raut wajah Kai, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Molla… aku tak tahu, aku hanya merasa tak tenang"

"Aigoo, aku kira kenapa, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, lebih baik kau lihat Dio, bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan, ia terlihat seperti anak-anak" Ucap Baixian saat melihat Dio yang tengah melompat-lompat mencoba merai dedaunan yang jatuh tertiup angin, Kai tersenyum, Dio benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan, jika ia gila mungkin ia sudah membawa lari Dio dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tiba dihalte, tapi mereka terlambat, bus yang seharusnya mereka naiki baru saja pergi, jadi mereka harus menunggu selama 1 jam. Selama menunggu Kai, Baixian dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan handphone mereka sedang kan Dio, Dio sibuk memperhatikan Kai, ia ingat bahwa sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar suara Kai didaerah halte ini,

"Kai-ah apa kau sering kesini? Maksudku kedaerah ini?" kai menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari handphone, "Lalu, apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi, Chanyeol tersentak, ia menoleh kearah Kai dan Dio, ia melihat Kai melihat kearah Dio sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tak mengenal orang yang bernama Kyungsoo" Dio menganggukan kepalanya, sekarang ia yakin kalau suara yang selalu memanggil nama Kyungsoo yang sering didengarnya hanya halusinasi

"Kenapa Hyung menanyakan hal tersebut" Tanya kai

"Ah… beberapa kali aku seperti mendengar suaramu memanggil nama Kyungsoo… mungkin aku salah dengar" Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tenggorokan Dio mulai terasa kering, ia ingat bahwa ia belum minum sedikitpun karena ia telat bangun tadi pagi, ia melihat kesegala arah, ia menemukan mini market tak jauh disebrang jalan sebelah kirinya

"Kai-ah aku akan membeli minum di mini market sebrang jalan, apa kau ingin ku belikan sesuatu? Baixian-ah, Chanyeol-ah apa kalian ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Dio pada Kai, Baixian dan Chanyeol

"Aku tak perlu" Ucap Baixian dan Chanyeol hampir bersamaan

"Hyung lebih baik aku saja yang pergi" Ucap Kai sambil menahan lengan Dio,

"Kai-ah tak perlu, ini hanya disebrang jalan okay, lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil" Ucap Dio sambil melepas genggaman tangan kai, Kai menyerah, benar Dio bukan anak kecil lagi "Apa Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi pada Kai, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dio pergi menyebrang, sementara Kai mulai menekan dadanya lagi, hatinya mulai merasa gelisah lagi.

Kai menunggu Dio dengan tak tenang setelah beberapa saat ia melihat Dio keluar dari mini market dengan kantung plastik ditangan kanannya dan tangan kiri memegang handphone, Dio sedang menelepon. Kai hendak menghampirnya tapi seseorang memanggilnya, ia melihat Suho,

"Dimana Dio…" Tanya Suho saat ia sudah berdiri didepan Kai, Kai hendak menjawab tapi suara teriakan terdengar dari sampingnya, Baixian berteriak.

"DIOOO…. AWASSS!"

Dio menoleh, bukan karena teriakan Baixian melainkan karena suara mesin dan roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Namun belum sempat Dio bergerak, sesuatu yang berjalan cepat itu menabraknya dengan keras

…

Suara derit ban yang beradu dengan aspal membuat Kai sontak menoleh ke arah jalan. Saat itu juga seluruh inderanya memberontak, mengejang. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat tubuh mungil milik Dio terlempar beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya jatuh diaspal yang dingin

"DIIIIOOOOO…!"

Tubuh Kai terasa melemah, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, saraf-sarafnya di seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan mengerut. Seperti ratusan jarum menyerangnya dari segala arah.

Kai berlari menabrak Baixian, Chanyeol dan Suho. Kai berusaha menguak kerumunan. Terasa sakit untuk melihat. Dio tergeletak lemah tak berdaya, cairan merah dimana-mana. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Kai meraung. Ia menangis. Kai membawa kepala Dio kepangkuannya.

"DIIIOOOO… DENGAR AKU!"

Kai mendengar erang penuh kesakitan milik Dio.

"Kaiihh…"

Kai nyaris tak mendengar desau suaranya. Terasa jauh, seakan berasal dari gua paling dalam.

"Aku di sini, Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku." Air mata Kai yang jatuh telah menyatu dengan darah merah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Dio. Kai tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah. "Tetaplah bersamaku… lihat aku, buka matamu!" Melihat Dio yang semakin melemah Kai mulai meraung "PANGGIL AMBULANCE…! SIAPA SAJA, PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE…" Kai berteriak ke sekelilingnya. Baixian tersadar dari shocknya ia segera mengambil handphonenya lalu berusaha menghubungi petugas medis dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Tolooong… tolong kami…" Kai tak bisa bersuara lagi, rongga nafasnya tercekat, sakit dan perih. Lalu seorang lelaki datang mendekat.

"Aku mahasiswa kedokteran, biarkan aku memberikan pertolongan pertama" Ucap lelaki itu, Suho menyentuh bahu Kai.

"Dio akan selamat aku yakin, tenang lah".

…

Gelap… semuanya gelap… Dio berusaha menoleh tapi tetap yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang tak berujung. Lalu perlahan ia melihat setitik cahaya, lalu kegelapan itu berangsur menjauh, ia melihat putih, sesosok perempuan berpakaian putih.

 _"Waktunya pergi"_

Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, Dio hendak menyambut uluran tangan perempuan itu tapi tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, suara gema langkah kaki yang bergerak dangan tergesa-gesa. Ia merasa seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya, akhirnya ia menyadari, semua hanya mimpi.

"Dio ber… bertahanlah"

Dio mendengar suara Kai,

"Dio… bukalah matamu…! Dio-ah…"

Itu suaranya, suara Kai, iya yakin, tapi perempuan didepannya masih mengulurkan tangannya

 _"Dia membutuhkanmu"_

Tapi Dio tak menghiraukan perkataan perempuan itu, ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membuka matanya, putih itu memudar, perempuan itu pun perlahan memudar hingga digantikan raut wajah khawatir milik orang-orang yang ia kenal

Dio mengerang, berusaha bersuara.

"Oh thanks god…" Satu wajah mendekat kedepan wajahnya, itu Kai, "Hyung, Dio membuka matanya," Lalu Wajah yang lain mendekat, tapi Dio mulai tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, Dio mengerang.

"Dio-ah ber… bertahanlah…"

Dio berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terbuka, tapi sulit, matanya berkali-kali terasa lebih berat

"Ber… bertahan… Dio-ah"

Pandangannya mulai memudar

"Dio-ah…"

Suara itu mulai mengecil

"Dio-ah…"

…

…

"Dio-ah…"

…

…

"O-ah…"

…

…

"Soo-ah…"

…

…

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

…

…

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

Suara-suara yang didengarnya menghilang, sampai suara yang terakhir didengarnya adalah suara perempuan berpakaian putih itu

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

Dio kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

*Aku baru tahu kalau review jadi tolak ukur cerita banyak peminatnya, jadi tolong review yang banyak… (o^.^o)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon**

 **Main Cast: Kyungsoo & Kai**

 **Pairing: Kaid.o / Jongd.o and Other**

 **Genre: Romance — Fantasy**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

 **Note: Terinspirasi dari film Teen Wolf**

* * *

Gelap… semuanya gelap… Dio berusaha menoleh tapi tetap yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang tak berujung. Lalu perlahan ia melihat setitik cahaya, lalu kegelapan itu berangsur menjauh, ia melihat putih, sesosok perempuan berpakaian putih.

 _"Waktunya pergi"_

Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, Dio hendak menyambut uluran tangan perempuan itu tapi tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, suara gema langkah kaki yang bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia merasa seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya, akhirnya ia menyadari, semua hanya mimpi.

"Dio ber… bertahanlah"

Dio mendengar suara Kai,

"Dio… bukalah matamu…! Dio-ah…"

Itu suaranya, suara Kai, ia yakin, tapi perempuan didepannya masih mengulurkan tangannya

 _"Dia membutuhkanmu"_

Tapi Dio tak menghiraukan perkataan perempuan itu, ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membuka matanya, putih itu memudar, perempuan itu pun perlahan menghilang hingga digantikan raut wajah khawatir milik orang-orang yang ia kenal

Dio mengerang, berusaha bersuara.

"Oh thanks god…" Satu wajah mendekat kedepan wajahnya, itu Kai, "Hyung, Dio membuka matanya," Lalu wajah yang lain mendekat, tapi Dio mulai tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, Dio mengerang mengerang kembali.

"Dio-ah ber… bertahanlah…"

Dio berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terbuka, tapi sulit, matanya berkali-kali terasa lebih berat

"Ber… bertahan… Dio-ah"

Pandangannya mulai memudar

"Dio-ah…"

Suara itu mulai mengecil

"Dio-ah…"

…

…

"Dio-ah…"

…

…

"O-ah…"

…

…

"Soo-ah…"

…

…

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

…

…

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

Suara-suara yang didengarnya menghilang, sampai suara yang terakhir didengarnya adalah suara perempuan berpakaian putih itu

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

Dio kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

Dio membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia mengerang saat merasakan sakit dari seluruh tubuhnya, lalu tak lama Dio merasa seseorang mendekatinya, tapi ia tak tahu siapa karena penglihatannya mengabur tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang perempuan.

"Mom… Mommy…" Panggil Dio berharap bahwa perempuan itu adalah ibunya, perempuan itu tersenyum melihat Dio yang sudah membuka matanya,

"Syukurlah kau bangun, aku sangat khawatir" Dio menghela nafas saat penglihatannya mulai kembali, sadar bahwa perempuan didepannya bukanlah ibunya, Dio berusaha untuk duduk tapi tertahan karena rasa sakit disekitar perutnya, melihat Dio yang berusaha duduk, perempuan itu langsung membantunya untuk duduk,

"Perutmu terluka cukup parah, jadi kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" Ucap perempuan didepannya, Dio memegang kepalanya, untuk sesaat kepalanya terasa sakit, lalu kemudian ia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia tertabrak mobil. Dio melihat kesekeliling ruangan, ia mulai bertanya-tanya saat melihat kamar yang ditempatinya bukan seperti kamar rawat inap yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit,

" _Actually where am I… and… and who you are_?" Tanya Dio, perempuan didepannya mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan Dio, "Mak… maksudku, aku berada dimana? Dan siapa kau?" Perempuan didepannya membulatkan matanya, ia memegang kedua pundak Dio

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Dio menatap perempuan didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, ia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan didepannya, perempuan itu menepuk dadanya sendiri beberapa kali "Kyungsoo-ah ini aku Yixing, kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingat padaku"

Dio menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tak mengenalmu, dan juga namaku bukan Kyungsoo, namaku Dio" Perempuan itu terdiam sesaat lalu saat ia hendak berbicara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki yang membuat Dio tersenyum senang

"Yixing-ah, kau lupa membawa…" Perkataan Lelaki itu terhenti saat melihat Dio, ia tersenyum lega, begitupun dengan Dio, ia tersenyum karena melihat sosok yang ia kenal,

"Suho hyung…" Panggil Dio, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama yang digunakan Dio untuk memanggilnya, ia melirik kearah Yixing,

"Kau tak ingat dengannya?" Yixing menunjuk kearah lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintu, Dio mengerutkan keningnya

"Tentu saja aku ingat" Dio menoleh kearah lelaki itu, "Suho hyung sebenarnya kita berada dimana? Dan sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini" Dio menunjuk kearah Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Lelaki itu mendekat kearah Dio, ia duduk didepannya

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku kakakmu, Joonmyeon" Lelaki itu menepuk dadanya sendiri beberapa kali, Dio tertawa ia mengira lelaki didepannya sedang menjahilinya,

"Suho hyung, lebih baik hentikan candaanmu, itu tak lucu"

"Yixing-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada adik perempuanku"

"A… adik perempuan?" Tanya Dio pada dirinya sendiri karena tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, Dio menundukkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya Dio menyadari bahwa rambutnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, bahkan sangat panjang hingga mencapai punggungnya, pakaian yang digunakannya pun terlihat aneh, "A… ADIK PEREMPUAN…" Menyadari bahwa penampilannya lebih feminim Dio memegang dadanya sendiri, memastikan bahwa tak ada 2 gunung didadanya, ia bernafas lega saat tahu dirinya adalah laki-laki, berbeda dengan Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang melihat bahwa dada Dio ternyata rata, Yixing langsung menyentuh kedua dada Dio, Dio yang merasa kegelian berusaha menjauh tapi perutnya terasa sakit saat ia bergerak, Yixing menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Dio saat Dio menjerit kesakitan

"Ka… ka… kau… laki… laki-laki…" Yixing beradu pandang dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing yakin yang ia rawat adalah seorang perempuan, adik dari Joonmyeon adalah perempuan, tapi orang yang dihadapannya adalah laki-laki. Dio menatap Yixing dan Joonmyeon bergantian lalu ia menyadari bahwa penampilan lelaki didepannya sama dengan lelaki yang selalu ada didalam mimpinya.

"Ini hanya mimpi…" Bisik Dio, Yixing dan Joonmyeon menoleh kearah Dio, mata mereka membesar saat melihat Dio mulai menampar pipinya sendiri, Dio berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Joonmyeon dan Yixing berusaha menahan kedua tangannya tapi Dio tetap berusaha melepaskan diri,

"Kyungsoo-ah hentikan, lukamu masih belum sembuh, Kau harus beristirahat, kita bisa membicarakannya setelah kau lebih baik" Ucap Yixing, tapi Dio tak memperdulikannya, ia sibuk menggumamkan kata 'ini hanya mimpi'. Joonmyeon menyentuh wajah Dio dengan kedua tangannya lalu memaksanya agar melihat kearah dirinya

"Kyungsoo-ah… Kyungsoo-ah… lihat aku… lihat kakakmu ini…" Dio terdiam saat melihat langsung kearah mata Joonmyeon, ia bisa melihat bahwa Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa khawatir, "Kumohon berhentilah…" Ucapnya lagi,

"Tapi aku harus bangun…" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu lebih baik kau tidur. Tak pernah kah kau dengar, jika kau tidur dalam mimpimu, kau akan bangun dari tidurmu"

"Be… benarkah…" Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Dio dengan lembut, Dio membaringkan tubuhnya saat melihat Joonmyeon mengangguk, Yixing pun ikut tersenyum saat Dio menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Setelah memastikan Dio tidur, Joonmyeon dan Yixing keluar kamar.

…

"Yixing-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" Tanya Joonmyeon saat ia dan Yixing sudah berada diluar kamar Dio, Yixing yang beradu pandang dengan Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tak tahu, aku belum pernah melihat hal aneh seperti yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo" Yixing melihat kearah Joonmyeon dengan ragu, "Joonmyeon-ah, apa kau yakin dia Kyungsoo," Joonmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing, tapi Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya dari Joonmyeon, ia tak ingin beradu pandang dengan Joonmyeon saat mengutarakan keragu-raguanya "Maksudku, siapa tahu seorang Chameleon merubah dirinya untuk mengelabui kita" Jelas Yixing, Yixing menoleh kearah Joonmyeon saat mendengar Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya,

"Aku mengerti kalau kau merasa ragu," Joonmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya, "Tapi aku yakin dia Kyungsoo, aku mengenali bau tubuh dan bau darahnya, dan juga bukankah saat kau merawat lukanya, dia masih seorang perempuan" Yixing mengangguk, benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon, saat ia merawat adiknya Joonmyeon, ia masihlah seorang perempuan.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, tapi Joonmyeon-ah aku pikir, kita harus berhati-hati dengan perkataan kita didepan Kyungsoo," Joonmyeon hanya diam, ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yixing, Yixing yang mengerti arti tatapan yang diberikan Joonmyeon mulai menjelaskan, "Bukankah kau melihat sikap yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo pada kita. Ia tak mengingatku begitupun denganmu" Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya, Joonmyeon baru ingat bahwa Kyungsoo, memanggilnya dengan nama yang aneh. Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya pada genggaman tangan Joonmyeon, "Joo… Joonmyeon-ah, bukankah kita seharusnya memberitahukannya pada Seja jeoha" tapi belum sempat Joonmyeon menjawab, seseorang menyela pembicaraan

"Apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan padaku" Tanya seorang lelaki yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, Yixing dan Joonmyeon segera menundukan kepalanya, memberi rasa hormat pada seseorang yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka,

"Jeoha, sebenarnya ini mengenai adikku"

"Kyungsoo? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya, bukankah Yixing sudah mengobatinya"

"Jeoha, aku rasa Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat apapun, dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat kakaknya sendiri" Ucap Yixing, Seja jeoha melihat kearah Joonmyeon,

"Benarkah itu" Ucapnya memastikan, Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya. Seja jeoha menghela nafasnya lalu memutar tubuhnya, ia hendak kekamar Dio.

"Aku harus menemuinya…" Ucapnya, tapi disaat Seja jeoha hendak menemui Dio, Joonmyeon menghalangi jalannya, "Jeoha, ada satu permasalahan lagi…" Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat, "…sekarang Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki" Lanjut Joonmyeon, Seja mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon

"Apa maksudmu, coba katakan sekali lagi,"

"Jeoha, kami juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku mengobatinya, Kyungsoo masihlah seorang perempuan, tapi saat ia sadar, ia menjadi seorang lelaki" Jawab Yixing

"Apa kau yakin dia Kyungsoo, bisa jadi saat kalian lengah seseorang berpura-pura menjadi dirinya"

"Jeoha, aku mengenal bau tubuh dan bau darah adikku" Seja jeoha terdiam sesaat lalu kemudian ia menatap kearah Joonmyeon

"Mulai sekarang rahasiakan segala keadaan Kyungsoo, jika ada seseorang mengetahui Kyungsoo menjadi seorang lelaki, segera bunuh orang tersebut," Joonmyeon menundukan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia menerima perintahnya, Seja jeoha menoleh kearah Yixing, "Aku harap kau bisa dengan cepat menemukan cara mengembalikan Kyungsoo seperti semula, aku tak ingin penobatanku menjadi raja gagal" Yixing juga menundukkan kepalanya seperti yang dilakukan Joonmyeon, Seja jeoha pergi kekamar Dio saat melihat Yixing menerima perintahnya.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

 _Dio berdiri disebuah ruangan yang gelap, tak lama kemudian sebuah sinar membuat kegelapan memudar dengan perlahan, Dio berusaha melihat sekelilingnya, tapi sinar yang terlalu kuat menyilaukan pandangannya, secara perlahan lingkungan sekitarnya berubah, ia berada disebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit._

 _Dio menekuk kedua alisnya saat melihat ibunya tertidur dikursi disebelah tempat tidur. Dio menelan ludahnya yang terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya saat melihat tubuh miliknya terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur dengan segala selang yang terpasang ditubuhnya._

 _"Bu… bukankah i…itu diriku…" Dengan perlahan Dio mendekati tempat tidur, air mata mulai turun dipipinya, "Bagaimana… bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…" Dio menoleh kearah Lee Soobin, ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat perempuan yang ia temui setelah ia kecelakaan berdiri dibelakang ibunya._

 _"Dio-ah…" Perempuan itu mendekati Dio dengan menundukan kepalanya lalu menggenggam tangannya_

 _"Siapa kau…" Tanya Dio, tapi perempuan itu tak menghiraukan perkataannya_

 _"Dio-ah, maafkan aku, aku terpaksa mengirimmu"_

 _"Apa maksudmu, sebenarnya siapa kau" Tanya Dio dengan nyalang sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam perempuan tersebut, ia menatap perempuan didepannya dengan tajam. Dio merasa frustasi melihat tubuhnya sendiri terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, kenapa ada orang yang mirip denganku? KATAKAN" Perempuan itu mendongkakkan wajahnya, Dio terdiam melihat wajah perempuan didepannya, jantungnya seakan berhenti, terlalu banyak kejutan untuknya dalam satu waktu, perempuan didepannya memiliki wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dalam satu tempat ada 3 orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama._

 _"Si… siapa kau…"_

 _"Namaku Kyungsoo…" Dio mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama tersebut lalu tak lama ia tersenyum, hatinya terasa lega saat ia mengingat nama tersebut,_

 _"Kau, kau yang dimaksud laki-laki dalam mimpiku…" Ucap Dio, Dio memundukkan kepalanya "jadi ini hanya mimpi…" Bisiknya lebih ditunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya_

 _"Aku sudah mati…" Ucap Kyungsoo. Senyuman diwajah Dio seketika memudar, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Dio kembali_

 _"Tolong aku, hanya kau yang dapat menggantikanku melindunginya" Dio menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung "Tolong lindungi Seja jeoha,"_

 _"Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu kau ini hantu," Dio menghela nafasnya "tolong jangan bercanda, lagi pula siapa Seja jeoha" Lanjut Dio, mendengar perkataan Dio, Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, ia menatap Dio dengan putus asa_

 _"Aku… aku mohon padamu, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku" Dio merasa bimbang, otaknya mengatakan kalau ia harus mengabaikan perempuan didepannya, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Perlahan-lahan lingkungan disekitar Dio memudar, semuanya tertelan kegelapan._

…

Dio membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang lelaki tersenyum kearahnya,

"Kai…" Bisik Dio, Lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut terkejut saat tiba-tiba Dio menarik pakaiannya hingga ia jatuh menimpa tubuh Dio, lelaki itu hendak bangun tapi Dio memeluknya dengan erat

"Kyungsoo… Soo… lepaskan… posisi ini terlalu dekat" Ucap lelaki itu gugup, Dio melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar nama yang lelaki itu gunakan untuk memanggilnya, "Kyungsoo-ah tak tak apa? Ini aku Jongin…" Ucap lelaki tersebut seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Dio, tapi Dio hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia baru sadar bahwa lelaki didepannya memang mirip dengan Kai, tapi gaya rambut dan cara berpakaiannya sama seperti Joonmyeon, Dio terdiam sesaat, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa yang terjadi padanya nyata,

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Dio saat ia sadar dari lamunannya

"Tak apa, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tadi siapa namamu?"

"Jongin… aku senang kau baik-…" Perkataannya terpotong karena seseorang menyela perkataannya dari luar ruangan

"Seja jeoha, aku Joonmyeon maafkan aku telah mengganggu, tapi kita harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Joonmyeon dari balik pintu, Dio melirik kearah Jongin, ialah yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, seseorang yang harus ia lindungi.

"Masuklah, jelaskan apa yang terjadi"

"Salah satu bawahanku mengatakan ada pergerakan aneh dihutan bagian barat, aku pikir lebih baik Seja jeoha segera pergi keistana" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia lalu menoleh kearah Dio, tapi Dio melihat Jongin dan Joonmyeon bergantian dengan tatapan bingung, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jongin dan Joonmyeon.

"Soo maafkan aku, aku tahu kau masih terluka tapi kita harus pergi"

"Mm.. aku sudah tak apa, jika kau mem…" Perkataan Dio terpotong karena Joomyeon menyelanya

"Soo jaga sopan santunmu, kau sudah berbicara kasar pada Seja jeoha"

"Sudahlah Joonmyeon-ah, Kyungsoo masih sakit seharusnya kau memakluminya, lebih baik sekarang kau bantu Kyungsoo untuk bersiap-siap"

"Ye Jeoha" setelah mendengar Joonmyeon menerima perintahnya Jongin keluar dari kamar Dio, sedangkan Joonmyeon segera menyiapkan pakaian untuk Dio,

"Aku akan memanggil Yixing untuk membantumu berpakaian" Ucap Joonmyeon saat melihat Dio kesulitan melepas pakaiannya, tapi saat Joonmyeon hendak pergi memanggil Yixing Dio menahan tangannya, ia ingat bahwa gadis yang pertama ia lihat setelah bangun bernama Yixing.

"Tak mungkin seorang gadis membantuku berpakaian, aku ini lelaki" Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya ia mendesah

"Baiklah biar Orabeoni yang membantumu" Joonmyeon segera membantu melepaskan pakaian Dio tapi kedua tangannya bergetar, ia merasa gugup, Joonmyeon tahu bahwa adiknya sekarang adalah seorang lelaki, tapi seluruh tubuh Dio mengingatkannya pada seorang perempuan, yang berbeda hanya 2 gunung sudah tak ada lagi di dadanya

"Tak perlu gugup, aku ini seorang lelaki" Ucap Dio saat menyadari bahwa tangan Joonmyeon bergetar karena gugup,

"Soo, ingatlah kau ini seorang perempuan, jadi panggil aku Orabeoni" Joonmyeon mengajak Dio berbicara, ia berusaha agar rasa gugupnya menghilang

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu keadaanmu berubah tapi berpura-puralah, jika orang-orang tahu keadaanmu Seja jeoha akan dapat masalah dan kau pun bisa terluka, aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi" Dio dapat melihat ketulusan dimata Joonmyeon, akhirnya Dio menganggukan kepalanya, lagi pula ia memang harus berpura-pura menjadi Kyungsoo ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa kembali kedunianya jika ia bisa melindungi Jongin

"Baiklah, tapi Hyu… Orabeoni, apakah kondisiku ini wajar" Tanya Dio, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi ia harus lebih mengenal dunia yang ditempatinya sekarang

"Tentu saja tak wajar, aku dan Yixing belum pernah melihat kekuatan yang bisa merubah seseorang menjadi seorang lelaki" Dio mengangguk mengerti "Lebih baik kita fokus pada pakaianmu sekarang, kita harus segera pergi" Lanjut Joonmyeon dan Dio kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

…

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Dio berjalan keluar dengan dibantu Joonmyeon, Dio masih kesulitan berjalan karena luka diperutnya, Jongin menghampiri Dio lalu menggantikan Joonmyeon untuk membantunya berjalan

"Kyungsoo-ah duduklah dikereta ini" Ucap Jongin saat ia dan Dio tiba didepan sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh 2 kuda berwarna putih "Aku akan berada dikereta sebelah sana" Lanjut Jongin sambil menunjuk kearah kereta yang berada didepan keretanya, "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu mintalah pada Joonmyeon, ia akan berjalan disamping keretamu" Dio melihat kearah keretanya dan kereta Jongin bergantian

"Kenapa kita tidak naik kereta yang sama" Tanya Dio penasaran

"Kyungsoo-ah sudah kukatakan kau harus menjaga sopan santunmu didepan Seja jeoha"

"Tapi Hy… Orabeoni, maksudku bukankah terlalu banyak kereta akan mengundang banyak perhatian, bukankah tadi Orabeoni mengatakan bahwa kita pergi karena ada yang aneh dihutan, jadi bukankah lebih baik jika menggunakan satu kereta" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar usulan dari Dio

"Kurasa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, lebih baik aku dan Kyungsoo berada dikereta yang sama" Ucap Jongin setuju

"Baiklah Jeoha" Ucap Joonmeyon sambil menundukan kepalanya, lalu ia menoleh kearah Dio "Kyungsoo-ah aku harap kau menjaga sikapmu" Ucapnya pada Dio

"Arasoyo Orabeoni" Jawab Dio, Dio lalu masuk terlebih dahulu dibantu oleh Jongin lalu kemudian Jongin, tak lama kereta pun bergerak.

…

Selama diperjalanan Dio dan Jongin tak ada yang berbicara. Dio sibuk melihat keluar kereta dengan pikiran yang melayang diudara, ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Joonmyeon, ' _aku dan Yixing belum pernah melihat kekuatan seperti merubah seseorang menjadi lelaki_ ' bukankah itu berarti ada kekuatan lain seperti kekuatan Kyungsoo yang membawanya kedunia ini. Dio menganggap didunia ini terdapat hal-hal yang tak masuk akal, lagi pula Dio sering memimpikan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memang nyata, berarti makhluk-makhluk yang dimimpinya itu juga nyata.

Disaat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan lamunannya, Jongin sibuk melihat Dio, Jongin merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya, bukan hanya tentang fisiknya yang bukan lagi seorang perempuan, ada sesuatu didadanya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan saat ia melihat Dio. Jongin segera melihat kearah lain saat Dio memergokinya tengah memperhatikan dirinya, Dio tersenyum melihat Jongin salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan dirinya

"Jongin-ah bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu denganku" Tanya Dio, sebenarnya Dio ingin bertanya tentang makhluk-makhluk yang ada dimimpinya, tapi tingkah Jongin saat ketahuan bahwa ia tengah memperhatikannya membuat Dio lupa dengan pertanyaan tentang mimpinya, Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Dio.

"Kita… kita… mak… maksudku kau adalah istriku, Jeona menginginkanku menikahimu, karena jika aku menikahimu, aku akan terlindungi" Dio menganggukan kepalanya

'jadi ini pernikahan politik' pikir Dio, Dio menoleh kembali kearah Jongin, "Apa kita saling mencintai?" Tanya Dio lagi, senyuman Jongin menghilang saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Dio, ia memegang dadanya lalu tak lama senyumannya kembali

"Aku tak tahu, yang tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak hanya dirimu sendiri"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Dio lagi, Jongin terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi Joonmyeon datang menyela diwaktu yang tepat

"Joseonghamnida Jeoha, sore sudah menjelang, aku berpikir lebih baik kita berhenti dikota ini, jika malam tiba hutan akan sangat berbahaya" Jongin bernafas lega saat Joonmyeon datang menyela pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah kita akan berhenti dipenginapan terdekat"

…

Tak lama kereta yang ditumpangi Jongin dan Dio berhenti, disaat Jongin membantu Dio untuk turun dari kereta seorang lelaki berlari menghampiri mereka

"Naeuri selamat datang…" Ucap lelaki itu kearah Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum "Saya Park Soogeun pemilik penginapan ini, Naeuri silahkan masuk" Lelaki bernama Soogeun itu memasuki area penginapan diikuti Jongin dan yang lain, kecuali Dio.

"Kyungsoo agashi, ayo cepat masuk" Panggil Joonmyeon, tapi Dio tak bergeming, ia sedang melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang memegang balok kayu dan 2 orang anak kecil yang tengah berlutut ketakutan.

"O… Orabeoni lihatlah" Dio menunjuk kearah lelaki paruh baya tersebut, Joonmyeon yang melihat adegan itu segera menarik Dio untuk masuk ke penginapan

 _'akan kuberikan hukuman karena budak rendahan sepertimu berani menyentuhku'_

Teriakan dari lelaki paruh baya itu membuat Dio menahan kakinya agar tubuhnya tak tertarik oleh Joomyeon

"Kyungsoo-ah hentikan, Seja jeoha menunggu" Bisik Joonmyeon sambil berusaha menarik Dio

"Tapi Orabeoni…" Ucapan Dio terhenti saat mendengar teriakan salah satu anak itu meminta ampun

' _ampun… Naeuri… ampun…_ ' mata bulat Dio membesar saat melihat kedua anak kecil itu sedang dipukuli menggunakan balok kayu, Dio melihat kesekitar, orang-orang hanya diam, mereka seperti menonton sebuah pertunjukan, mereka tak peduli dengan kesakitan yang dialami kedua anak itu. Dio melepaskan genggaman Joonmyeon dan berlari sekuat tenaga melupakan luka diperutnya saat melihat lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat balok kayunya lebih tinggi, tapi disaat lelaki paruh baya itu mengayunkan kayunya, Dio datang lalu melindungi kedua anak itu dengan tubuhnya sehingga Dio lah yang menerima pukulan, sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai kepalanya. orang-orang disekitar terkejut melihat seorang gadis berpakaian bangsawan datang melindungi 2 budak rendahan. Kaget karena ia salah sasaran, lelaki tua itu membuang balok kayu yang digenggamnya ketanah

"Ya… ya… ini bukan salahku, gadis itu yang datang dan menghalangi, kalian lihat sendiri" Ucap lelaki tua itu tanpa rasa bersalah, Jongin dan Joonmyeon segera berlari menghampiri Dio yang terduduk ditanah, Joonmyeon menggeram matanya berubah menjadi biru saat melihat darah mengalir dari kepala Dio, "Ini bukan salahku, Agassi kau yang salah bukan aku, kau sendiri yang menghalangiku" Lanjut lelaki tua tersebut saat melihat amarah Joonmyeon, tapi Joonmyeon tak menghiraukannya, yang terpenting lelaki didepannya telah melukai adiknya

"Berani… berani-beraninya kau melukai adikku" Ucap Joonmyeon dengan amarah yang mendidih, lelaki tua itu mematung saat Joonmyeon menghunuskan pedang kearah lehernya

"Joonmyeon orabeoni hentikan" Dio berusaha menghentikan Joonmyeon tapi Joonmyeon tak mendengarkannya, tak lama kemudian 2 orang polisi datang karena melihat kerumunan orang

"Ada apa ini, kau turunkan pedangmu" Ucap salah satu polisi saat melihat Joonmyeon sedang menghunuskan pedangnya

"Joonmyeon-ah ini perintah, kita harus menolong Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu" Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya saat mendengar perintah Jongin, ia menutup kedua matanya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, tak lama kemudian saat ia membuka matanya, matanya kembali hitam.

"Kau ikut kami" Kedua polisi itu mencoba menahan Joonmyeon saat melihat Joonmyeon dan Jongin hendak pergi

"Minho-ah…" Perintah Jongin pada salah satu pengawalnya saat melihat Joonmyeon hendak dibawa oleh polisi, kedua polisi tersebut segera menundukan kepalanya saat melihat lambang pasukan kerajaan yang ditunjukan oleh Minho

"Lelaki ini telah menyerang salah satu anggota kerajaan, kalian harus menghukumnya seberat mungkin" Ucap Jongin dingin sambil menunjuk kearah lelaki tua yang sudah ketakutan. Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jongin dan Joonmyeon segera kembali kepenginapan, kedua anak yang ditolong Dio pun ikut kepenginapan saat diminta oleh Minho.

…

"Aww…" Dio merintih kesakitan saat Yixing sedang mengobati luka dikepalanya, "Yixing Eonni, bisakah lebih pelan lagi, ini sangat sakit" Ucap Dio, tapi Yixing dengan sengaja menekan luka Dio lebih keras

"Luka diperutmu saja masih belum kering, tapi sekarang kau juga melukai kepalamu, seharusnya kau tak ikut campur masalah orang lain" Gerutu Yixing

"Eonni… seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal seperti itu, anak-anak sedang dipukuli tentu saja kita harus menolongnya"

"Tapi mereka hanya budak rendahan, kita tak perlu menolongnya lagi pula mereka sama dengan hewan jadi kau tak perlu memperdulikannya" Mendengar perkataan Yixing membuat amarah Dio tersulut, ia dengan kasar menepis tangan Yixing yang sedang mengobati kepalanya

"Eonni, mereka itu manusia bukan binatang, walau pun mereka budak mereka tetap sama seperti kita" Mendengar suara ribut Joonmyeon dan Jongin masuk kekamar tempat Yixing mengobati Dio,

"Soo-ah sudahlah kita tak harus membahas hal yang tak penting, mendekatlah aku belum selesai mengobatimu" Yixing hendak menarik tangan Dio agar ia mendekat tapi Dio menepis tangannya

"Ani, aku tak ingin diobati oleh orang yang tak menghargai orang lain" Mata Yixing membesar saat melihat Dio berjalan keluar, ia tak mengira Kyungsoo (Dio) akan mengatakan hal tersebut,

"MINGGIR…" Teriak Dio saat jalan keluarnya terhalang oleh Jongin dan Joonmyeon, terkejut dengan teriakan Dio membuat Jongin dan Joonmyeon dengan spontan membiarkan Dio berjalan pergi tanpa sempat mereka tahan.

…

Dio duduk dipelataran penginapan, ia tersenyum melihat kedua anak yang ia tolong sedang bermain, saat salah satu anak menyadari keberadaan Dio, mereka berdua menghampirinya berlutut didepannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Agashi terima kasih, terima kasih telah menolongku dan adikku"

"Aigoo, aigoo, berdirilah, kalian tak perlu berlutut" Dio mengusak rambut anak yang lebih kecil menyadari penampilan anak-ank tersebut membuatnya merasa iba, mereka terlihat lusuh, rambut mereka benar-benar rusak, jika didunianya mungkin mereka seperti orang tak waras yang menggelandang dipinggir jalan, Dio tersenyum melihat tatapan polos yang diberikan anak-anak tersebut, "Siapa nama kalian mm…?" Tanya Dio

"Namaku Hyunjin dan adikku Soojin"

"Hyunjin-ah lebih baik kau membersihkan tubuhmu, ajak adikmu juga" Ujar Dio

"Tapi Agassi, ini sudah malam, jika kami berdua tidak pulang, kami akan mendapat pukulan dari tuan kami" Dio terdiam, ia tak menyangka bahwa dirumah pun Hyunjin dan Soojin mendapat pukulan dari tuan mereka,

"Tenanglah, aku yang akan mengurusnya, lebih baik kalian membersihkan diri" Dio tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Jongin, ia tak menyadari kalau Jongin berdiri dibelakangnya, tapi seulas senyum terukir diwajah Dio saat menyadari perkataan yang diucapkan Jongin

"Percayalah, uri Naeuri akan memastikan kalian tak akan dipukuli" Ucap Dio berusaha meyakinkan saat melihat Hyunjin yang masih ragu-ragu, Hyunjin akhirnya menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan Dio, Hyunjin lebih percaya pada perkataan Dio dibandingkan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah gomawo" Ucap Dio setelah melihat Hyunjin dan Soojin masuk ke kolam pemandian penginapan

"Mwoga?"

"Karena memperlakukan mereka dengan baik" Ucap Dio dengan seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya, Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Yixing noona tak bermaksud jahat" Senyuman Dio memudar, ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku tahu, Eonni hanya sudah terbiasa menganggap seorang budak sebagai hewan, beginilah sistem didunia ini…" Dio menghela nafas "…tapi aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya" Ujar Dio seraya memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya "Aku akan membantu Hyunjin dan Soojin mandi" Lanjut Dio, ia merasa tak nyaman melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dio berjalan kearah kolam pemandian tapi Jongin menarik lengannya

"Soo lukamu masih belum boleh terkena air" Dio melepas pegangan tangan Jongin dengan perlahan

"Aku tahu," Ucap Dio sambil berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

" _BANGUN…_ "

Suara teriakan Kyungsoo menyentakkan Dio bangun dari tidurnya, Dio melihat kesekelilingnya, gelap, ini masih tengah malam, Dio memutuskan untuk tidur kembali tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri, bukan karena rasa takut, tapi rasa cemas.

Dio hendak keluar memeriksa keadaan diluar kamarnya tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya hancur, Dio dapat melihat seorang lelaki tengah berdiri.

"Park Heejae bagaimana kau bisa berada disini" Teriak Jongin dari belakang lelaki yang Jongin panggil Park Heejae, Heejae mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin, ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Dio yang berada didepannya

"Aigoo… uri Sejabin, bukankah hal seperti ini pernah kita alami?" Dio yang mengingat kembali mimpinya hanya bisa mematung perasaan takut mengalir didalam darahnya, mata Jongin berubah merah saat melihat Dio ketakutan, perlahan-lahan rambut tumbuh dipipinya dengan taring tumbuh dikedua gigi bagian atas dan bawahnya. Jongin mengaum, ia segera berlari menerjang Heejae tapi Heejae mengelak,

"Kyungsoo lari," Teriak Jongin, Dio yang melihat celah yang diberikan Jongin untuk kabur segera berlari, ia berlari menuju kamar yang digunakan Hyunjin dan Soojin.

"Bangunlah, Hyunjin-ah, Soojin-ah bangun"

"Agasss…mmh…" Perkataan Hyunjin terhenti karena Dio membungkam mulutnya,

"Ssst… tenanglah, bangunkan Soojin, cepat, cepat" Ucap Dio saat Hyunjin berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tanpa banyak bertanya Hyunjin segera membangunkan adiknya sedangkan Dio mengintip keluar ruangan dari celah pintu, setelah memastikan tak ada orang, Dio segera berlari diikuti oleh Hyunjin dan Soojin, mereka berlari kearah kamar Yixing, tapi saat sampai disana mereka melihat Joonmyeon sedang berkelahi dengan seorang lelaki bermata putih bernama Kim Sanggyu sedangkan Yixing terbaring ditanah tak sadarkan diri,

"Yixing eonni…" Bisik Dio saat melihat Yixing yang terbaring, Sanggyu tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Dio,

"Jung Soojung, urus lelaki ini, aku ingin menikmati daging segar" Teriak Sanggyu, tak lama terdengar suara tawa seorang gadis entah berasal dari mana,

"Ani, biar tuan putri kita ini aku yang urus, aku masih punya hutang untuk dibayar" Ucap gadis yang tak tahu dimana keberadaannya, tak lama seorang gadis datang dari langit tepat didepan Dio

"Krys… Krystal…?" Panggil Dio tak yakin, Gadis yang panggil Soojung oleh lelaki bermata putih itu tersenyum saat melihat Dio

"Aigoo uri Sejabin masih hidup, sangat mengejutkan" Soojung tertawa kembali, Dio yang menyadari gadis didepannya bukan Krystal segera mundur beberapa langkah, ia berusaha menyembunyikan Hyunjin dan Soojin dibelakang tubuhnya.

Mata Dio membesar saat melihat tubuh Soojung perlahan-lahan tertutup sisik berwarna biru

"Kanima" Ucap Dio pelan, tak lama kemudian ingatan saat Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tebing berputar dikepalanya, perasaan takut mengalir lebih banyak didalam darahnya, Dio mulai berteriak histeris, rasa takut menguasai dirinya. Joonmyeon yang mendengar teriakan Dio berusaha mendekatinya tapi Sanggyu tak membiarkannya, Joonmyeon melirik kearah Dio, ia melihat Dio terduduk ditanah dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya sedangkan Hyunjin dan Soojin tengah melempari Soojung menggunakan batu

"Pergi… jangan ganggu Kyungsoo Agassi" Teriak Soojin, tapi Soojung tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya tak peduli dengan teriakan dan lemparan dari Hyunjin dan Soojin, ia terlalu senang melihat Dio yang jatuh terduduk ditanah dengan tubuh bergemetar karena takut

"Aigoo Sejabin, jika kau ketakutan seperti ini, semuanya akan terlihat membosankan" Gerutu Soojung dengan nada kecewa, "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengurus anak-anak kecil pengganggu terlebih dahulu, apa kau keberatan?" Tubuh Hyunjin menegang saat mendengar perkataan Soojung, Hyunjin menarik tangan Soojin lalu melarikan diri saat melihat Soojung mendekatinya, tapi Dio tetap diam melihat Soojung mengejar Hyunjin dan Soojin, rasa takutnya sudah menguasai tubuhnya, sampai suara Kyungsoo terdengar didalam kepala Dio.

" _Dio sadarlah…_ "

Hyunjin dan Soojin berlari sekuat mungkin, Hyunjin masih melempar barang yang dapat ia jangkau kearah Soojung saat ia berlari, tapi Soojung dapat menghancurkan segala barang yang Hyunjin lempar menggunakan ekornya

" _Dio-ah sadarlah, apa kau tak peduli dengan Hyunjin dan Soojin…_ "

Tubuh Dio mulai berhenti gemetar

" _Ambilah pedangmu, lindungi orang-orang yang kau kasihi…_ "

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya,

" _Aku akan membantumu…_ "

…

Hyunjin dan Soojin terus berlari sampai mereka terpojok, Soojung tersenyum melihat Hyunjin dan Soojin terjebak layaknya seekor tikus,

"Baiklah sekarang waktu bermain sudah habis" Soojung mendekat, ia mengangkat tangannya tapi disaat ia mengayunkan tangannya hendak menyerang, Dio datang dan menangkis cakar milik Soojung.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Hyunjin dan Soojin" Melihat Soojung mundur beberapa langkah Dio memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan saat ia siap bertarung. Soojung tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau siap tuan putri" Ucap Soojung disela tawanya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba Soojung menerjang Dio, Dio menahan cakar Soojung dengan pedangnya, Soojung mundur beberapa langkah lalu menyerang Dio menggunakan ekornya, tapi secara refleks Dio menangkisnya lagi, Soojung hendak menyerang kembali tapi Jongin dan Joonmyeon tiba-tiba muncul didepannya,

"Lebih baik kau pergi, karena temanmu yang lain sudah kabur" Soojung mendesis, ia menatap Jongin dan Joonmyeon bergantian dengan tatapan kesal kemudian pergi menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Jongin dan Joonmyeon merubah wujudnya kembali, Jongin menoleh kearah Dio, ia melihat Dio melepaskan pedangnya, Jongin segera menangkap Dio yang hendak jatuh karena kakinya terasa lemah,

" Yixing eonni…?" Tanya Dio lemah, penglihatannya menggelap

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ketempat yang lebih aman" Kesadaran Dio mulai menghilang

"Syukurlahh…" Kata terakhir yang Dio ucapkan hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

 **The Moon**

.

.

.

 _Dio berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, air mata Dio mulai menetes mengingat kembali pertarungan yang ia alami_

 _"Aku tak sanggup, kembalikan aku keduniaku" Suara Dio bergetar ia sungguh ketakutan saat menghadapi Soojung_

 _"Dio dengarkan aku, hanya kau yang dapat melindungi Seja jeoha, aku mohon"_

 _"Aku tak seperti dirimu, aku tak kuat, aku tak punya keberanian, ingatan tentangmu jatuh dari tebing membuatku menyadari betapa lemah dan penakutnya diriku"_

 _"Dengarkan aku, kau sangat kuat, kau lebih kuat dariku, dari Joonmyeon orabeoni bahkan dari Seja jeoha, kau hanya tak tahu seberapa kuatnya dirimu, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri"_

…

Dio membuka matanya, ia merasakan matanya basah, ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Dio melihat kesegala arah, ia melihat Yixing sedang membaca buku

"Eokh… Eonnkhh… Eonni… khh" Dio memanggil Yixing dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, tapi Yixing mendengarnya, ia mendekati Dio dengan senyum lebar

"Syukurlah kau bangun Soo, kami sangat khawatir padamu" Yixing membantu Dio untuk duduk, "Tunggulah sebentar" Pamit Yixing meninggalkan Dio sendirian, tapi tak lama Yixing kembali dengan membawa mangkuk yang berisi obat diikuti dengan Jongin

"Minumlah…" Perintah Yixing

"Jongkkhh… inkhh… bagaikhh… manakhh… dengankhh… Hyunhh… jinhh… danhh… Soo…jinhh…?" Tanya Dio setelah ia menghabiskan obatnya, Jongin tersenyum, hal pertama yang Dio tanyakan adalah kondisi orang lain bukan kondisinya sendiri

"Mereka tak apa-apa, sekarang Joonmyeon sedang bersama mereka" Belum sempat Dio bertanya kembali Yixing menyela pembicaraan

"Nanti kau bisa membahasnya lagi, untuk sekarang lebih baik kau kembali beristirahat, obat yang kuberikan akan membuatmu tertidur, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan Yixing, awalnya Dio menolak untuk tidur kembali ia ingin menemui Hyunjin dan Soojin tapi setelah mendengar bujukan-bujukan dari Yixing dan Jongin, akhirnya Dio membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, lagi pula matanya sudah terasa berat, tak lama kemudian Dio tertidur dengan senyuman Jongin menemaninya dalam tidur.

…

"Hyung kemarilah, lihat kunang-kunang ini…" Teriak Soojin pada Hyunjin, Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Hyunjin dan Soojin yang sedang berlari-lari mengikuti seekor kunang-kunang

"Jeoha…" Panggil Joonmyeon sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua masalah kerusakan barang-barang penginapan dengan Park Soogeun" Lanjut Joonmyeon, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan, Joonmyeon melirik Jongin dengan ragu-ragu, "Jeoha, jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Hyunjin dan Soojin?" Jongin mendesah ia menoleh kearah Joonmyeon lalu kembali menoleh kearah Hyunjin dan Soojin

"Sebelumnya aku berencana memberikan uang pada pemilik mereka dan mengatakan bahwa Hyunjin dan Soojin telah menolongku, tapi…" Joonmyeon melihat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "…kurasa alasan tersebut sudah tak bisa digunakan sekarang, dengan tidak pulangnya mereka selama 2 hari, itu sudah merupakan pelanggaran besar… Joonmyeon-ah" Jongin menoleh kearah Joonmyeon, "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengungkapkan identitas kita semua" Tanya Jongin, Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat, dengan terungkapnya identitas Seja jeoha, maka kemungkinan mereka diserang lebih besar, tapi dengan kejadian kemarin malam menutupi identitas tak akan berpengaruh lagi

"Aku yakin Seja jeoha sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, jadi Seja jeoha tak perlu bertanya lagi padaku, aku selalu percaya kalau Seja jeoha selalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan matang" Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon, ia menepuk pundak Joonmyeon beberapa kali

"Gomawo, karena kau selalu percaya padaku" Jongin bangun dari duduknya, "Lebih baik kau persiapkan semuanya, besok pagi kita akan pergi," Jongin berjalan kearah ruangannya, tapi ia berhenti dan menoleh kembali kearah Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon-ah, tolong antar Hyunjin dan Soojin keruangannya, suruh mereka tidur" Ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kekamarnya.

…

Dipagi hari didepan penginapan berhenti sebuah kereta dengan lambang kerajaan berwarna biru dengan ukiran naga berwarna perak (silver), menunjukan bahwa kereta tersebut milik putra mahkota, semua orang berdiri ditepi jalan menunggu Seja jeoha untuk menampakkan dirinya. Saat Seja jeoha menunjukan dirinya semua orang segera menundukkan kepalanya menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada lelaki yang telah dipilih oleh langit.

"Soo maafkan aku, aku tahu keadaanmu tapi kita benar-benar harus pergi, semakin lama kita berada diluar semakin berbahaya untukmu" Jongin meminta maaf pada Dio saat ia dan Dio berdiri disamping kereta, ia meminta maaf karena memaksa Dio untuk melanjutkan perjalanan disaat kondisinya masih belum stabil

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, lagi pula kita juga harus mengantar Hyunjin dan Soojin pulang" Ujar Dio.

Dio, Jongin, Hyunjin dan Soojin sudah berada didalam kereta, Dio meminta Jongin untuk mengijinkan Hyunjin dan Soojin untuk naik kereta, ia tak ingin melihat Hyunjin dan Soojin berjalan kaki sedangkan dirinya berada didalam kereta

"Kyungsoo agassi, terimakasih atas semua yang telah Agassi lakukan untuk kami" Ucap Hyunjin, Dio tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Soojin yang sudah lebih rapi dibandingkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu

"Kalian tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku tak melakukan apa pun, seharusnya kalian berterima kasih pada Naeuri" Hyunjin dan Soojin melirik kearah Jongin, dan saat mata mereka bertemu Hyunjin dan Soojin langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, sebenarnya mereka merasa takut pada Jongin dan Joonmyeon karena pertarungan malam lalu

"Na… Naeuri… kam… kamsa… hamnida…" Ucap Hyunjin tanpa melihat wajah Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hyunjin. Setelah kereta berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah rumah.

Hyunjin dan Soojin memasuki rumah tuan mereka dengan kaki gemetar, tapi Dio meyakinkan bahwa Jongin akan berusaha melindungi mereka.

"MASIH BERANI KALIAN DATANG KERUMAHKU…" Seorang lelaki paruh baya berteriak saat melihat Hyunjin dan Soojin datang. Tubuh Hyunjin dan Soojin menegang melihat lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan cepat mendekati mereka. Lelaki itu berjalan sambil membawa tongkat kayu, ia berencana memukul Hyunjin dan Soojin tapi, Joonmyeon menghadangnya. Lelaki itu terkejut saat melihat Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya menunjukan sebuah lencana

"Seja jeoha datang… segera berikan penghormatan kalian…" Teriak Joonmyeon, semua orang termasuk si lelaki tua itu segera bersujud, bahkan Hyunjin dan Soojin ikut bersujud tapi Dio dengan cepat meminta mereka berdiri kembali, sebenarnya Hyunjin dan Soojin baru mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah Seja jeoha. Jongin berjalan mendekati si lelaki tua lalu memerintahkannya untuk berdiri

"Bangunlah tuan Seo" Perintah Jongin kepada lelaki tua didepannya, "Tuan Seo, bisakah kita ketempat yang tertutup? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Tuan Seo yang baru berdiri segera membungkukkan punggungnya beberapa kali

"Ye Jeoha" Ucap tuan Seo, saat tuan Seo hendak menunjukkan jalan, Jongin menoleh kearah Dio yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tunggulah disini" Setelah melihat Dio menganggukkan kepalanya, Jongin dan Joonmyeon berjalan mengikuti tuan Seo memasuki rumah.

…

Jongin duduk ditempat duduk paling terhormat dirumah tuan Seo, tempat duduk yang biasa digunakan oleh kepala keluarga, sedangkan tuan Seo duduk didepan Jongin dan Joonmyeon duduk disamping kiri belakang tuan Seo

"Pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena aku datang dengan tiba-tiba" Tuan Seo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"A… anieyo Jeoha… aku sangat bersyukur jeoha mau datang ketempatku" Ucap tuan Seo sambil merendahkan lagi punggungnya

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena membuat Hyunjin dan Soojin tidak pulang selama 2 hari, Sejabin sangat menyukai mereka, jadi aku ingin memintamu agar tak menghukum mereka, aku tak ingin melihat Sejabin bersedih"

"Ye.. ye… Jeoha…"

"Sebenarnya Sejabin ingin membeli Hyunjin dan Soojin, tapi istana tak menerima seorang budak, jadi…" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah lencana terbuat dari kayu, berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tanda tangan Jongin tertera disana, Jongin melempar lencana tersebut kedepan tuan Seo dengan pelan "Aku harap jika kau memiliki waktu luang kau bisa membawa Hyunjin dan Soojin ke istana, jika kau menunjukan lencana tersebut, prajurit kerajaan akan membiarkanmu memasuki istana" Tuan Seo dengan cepat mengambil lencana itu lalu membungkukkan punggungnya beberapa kali lagi

"Jeoha terima kasih karena memberikan benda berharga ini padaku, aku… aku akan menjaganya" Ucap tuan Seo dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, bagi tuan Seo yang seorang pejabat tingkat 8 untuk bisa memasuki istana adalah hal yang sulit. Setelah semua selesai Jongin dan Dio segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke istana.

…

"Jongin-ah, apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan Hyunjin dan Soojin lagi? Bukankah kau lihat saat kita datang, kalau tak ada Joonmyeon orabeoni mungkin Hyunjin dan Soojin sudah dipukuli"

"Kyungsoo-ah kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah meminta tuan Seo untuk berhenti memukuli mereka" Dio menatap Jongin lama, ia bingung mengapa Jongin begitu percaya diri kalau lelaki tua itu akan menuruti perintahnya

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau lelaki tua itu akan mendengarkanmu, kau tak akan tahu kalau dia memukuli Hyunjin dan Soojin atau tidak" Jongin tersenyum melihat keraguan dimata Dio

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku adalah Seja jeoha manusia yang dipilih oleh para dewa, percayalah padaku" Dio akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya memilih mempercayai perkataan Jongin, lagi pula ia masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia yang baru ia tinggali ini.

"Jongin-ah istana itu seperti apa" Jongin menoleh kearah Dio saat mendengar pertanyaan Dio yang tiba-tiba

"Istana…" Jongin menatap langit dari jendela kereta, "Istana adalah tempat yang mengerikan," Jongin tersenyum pahit, ia menoleh kearah Dio "Kau mungkin tak akan diserang secara fisik, tapi pikiranmu yang akan diserang, di istana orang-orang saling memperebutkan kekuasaan" Dio menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa takut, tapi ketakutannya memudar saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya "Tenanglah, Aku, Joonmyeon dan para pengikut ayahmu fraksi barat tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu" Ucap Jongin saat ia melihat ketakutan terpancar diwajah Dio, Dio tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin, tak tahu kenapa ia merasa dapat mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Jongin,

"Jongin-ah, kau tadi mengatakan kalau pengikut ayahku ada di istana… apa ayah dan ibuku juga ada di istana" Tanya Dio, Dio teringat bahwa selama ini Joonmyeon tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang orang tua Kyungsoo, ia merasa khawatir, ia takut orang tua Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah anak mereka. Orang tua akan selalu mengenali anaknya. Tubuh Jongin menegang, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, apa ia harus berbohong atau mengatakan kebenarannya, sementara Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya Dio mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"Jongin-ah… Jongin-ah…" Jongin tersentak saat Dio menepuk pundaknya "Jongin-ah kenapa kau melamun…" Jongin tersenyum kikuk kearah Dio sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Maafkan aku… Kyungsoo-ah sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Joonmyeon…" Dio terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin, '…bukan hak ku untuk memberitahumu" Lanjut Jongin, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menduga mungkin kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sudah tiada.

…

"BUKA GERBANG… SEJA JEOHA KEMBALI…" Teriak Joonmyeon, Dio melihat keluar kereta melalu jendela yang berada disisi kanannya, saat pintu gerbang terbuka ia membulatkan matanya, mulutnya pun terbuka, ia melihat ratusan kupu-kupu terbang menyambut keretanya

"Jongin-ah kau lihat semua kupu-kupu itu, sangat indah. Aku tak pernah lihat kupu-kupu sebanyak ini" Jongin tersenyum saat melihat mata Dio yang berkilauan melihat kumpulan kupu-kupu yang terbang disekeliling kereta. Kereta terus maju melewati kumpulan kupu-kupu hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang yang terbuka.

"Seja …" Seseorang memanggil Jongin saat Jongin membantu Dio keluar dari kereta, Jongin tersenyum saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya

"Eomma mama…" Panggil Jongin saat melihat Yuna perempuan yang telah melahirkannya, Jongin segera memeluknya saat Yuna sudah berada didekatnya,

"Kenapa kau lama kembali, Eomma mama sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Yuna saat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Jongin hendak menjawab tapi seseorang menyela

"Seja, apa yang membuatmu baru kembali, aku sudah menunggumu" Semua orang segera menundukkan kepala saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara, kecuali Dio, Dio hanya berdiri mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihat lelaki yang berdiri didepan Jongin,

"Sejabin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuna saat menyadari wajah Dio yang memucat, tapi Dio tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yuna, matanya hanya tertuju kepada Jung Haein ayah dari Jongin, semua orang terkejut saat melihat air mata mulai turun di kedua pipi Dio, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar karena kenangan pahitnya tentang ayahnya yang terbunuh didepan matanya,

"Appa…" Lirih Dio sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
